Katedra Najświętszéj Panny Paryzkiéj/K7/4
| tłumacz= | stopka= }} Kategoria:Katedra Najświętszéj Panny Paryzkiéj IV. ÁNÁΓKH Stało się, że pewnego pięknego poranku tegoż samego miesiąca marca, a było to zdaje mi się, w sobotę 29, w dzień św. Eustachego, stało się, że nasz młody przyjaciel, żak Jehan Frollo zwany Wiatrakiem, spostrzegł, ubierając się, że jego spodnie, w których chował sakiewkę, nie wydawały żadnego dźwięku metalicznego. — Biedna sakiewko — rzekł, wyjmując ją z kieszeni — jakto! nie zawierasz najlichszego już bodaj grosza paryzkiego? o jakże kufle piwa, kości i Wenera srodze cię wypatroszyły! jakżeś pusty, pomarszczony i chudy! podobnyś do zwiędłych piersi wiedźmy! Pytam was, mości Cyceronie i mości Seneko, których zbutwiałe dzieła spostrzegam oto na podłodze, cóż mi potem, że wiem lepiej od przełożonego mennicy lub żyda z mostu Wekslarskiego, iż złoty dukat z koronką wart trzydzieści pięć jedynek po dwadzieścia pięć susów i sześć denarów paryzkich każda, a dukat z półksiężycem liczy trzydzieści sześć jedynek po dwadzieścia sześć susów i sześć denarów turnejskich sztuka w sztukę? co mi po tem, skoro nie mam złamanego nawet szeląga, aby postawić na podwójną szóstkę? O! konsulu Cyceronie! nie twoja to parafraza w rodzaju: quemadmodum, lub też: verum enim vero, wybawi mię z tej niefortunnej przygody. Odziewał się smutny. Gdy wkładał trzewiki, myśl pewna zawitała mu w głowie, ale odepchnął ją z razu; myśl jednak wróciła po niejakim czasie, i żak włożył kamizelkę na wywrót, co było widocznym znakiem gwałtownej wewnętrznej walki. Nareszcie, ciskając silnie czapką na ziemię, zawołał: — Pal go licho ! niech się stanie co ma stać. Pójdę do mego brata! Będę miał kazanie, ale i dukat będzie. Po tych słowach zarzucił pośpiesznie na plecy opończę podbitą futerkiem, podniósł czapkę i wybiegł, jakby go w pięty parzyło. Udał się ulicą la Harpe ku Staremu Miastu. Gdy przechodził koło ulicy la Huchette, zapach zachwycających pieczeni, które tam ustawicznie kręcono na rożnach, załechtał jego organy powonienia, i zgłodniały żak posłał czułe spojrzenie ku cyklopejskiej tej warzelni mięsiw, na widok której Franciszkanin Calatagironne wykrzyknął pewnego dnia patetycznie: Veramente, queste rotisserie sono cosa stupenda! Ale Jehan nie miał za co śniadać; to też z głębokiem westchnieniem zasunął się w chłodny cień bramy Małego-Kasztelu, pod ciężkie sklepienia jej wież, strzegących wejścia do starego grodu. Nie zatrzymał się nawet dla rzucenia po drodze, jak to było we zwyczaju, kamieniem w posąg Perineta Leclerc'a, co to wydał był Anglikom Paryż Karola VI, za jaką zbrodnię popiersie jego z twarzą pokaleczoną kamieniami i obryzganą kałem, pokutowało przez trzy stulecia na rogu ulic la Harpe i Duci, jakby u wiekuistego pręgierza. Przeskoczywszy przez Mały-Most, przebiegłszy przez ulicę Neuve Sainte-Genevieve, Jehan znalazł się przed kościołem Najświętszej Panny. Tutaj znów się zaczął wahać, w ciągu kilku minut przechadzał się pod posągiem p. Legris, i powtazał z niepokojem: — Kazanie nieuniknione, dukat niepewny! Nareszcie zatrzymał jakiegoś kościelnego posługacza, wychodzącego z klasztoru: — Gdzie jest pan archidyakon Jozajski? — Sądzę, że jest w kryjówce swej, na wieży — odrzekł posługacz — a nie radziłbym waszmości przeszkadzać mu, chybabyś przychodził w imieniu kogoś takiego, jak ojciec święty lub Najjaśniejszy Pan nasz, Jego Miłość. Jehan klasnął w dłonie. — Dalibóg! znakomita sposobność obejrzenia sławnej jaskini czarnoksięzkiej. Podniecony tą myślą, śmiało uderzył na małą czarną furtkę i zaczął wstępować na kręte wschody Saint-Gilles, prowadzące na górne piętra wieży. — Zobaczę! — mówił w drodze. — Na wyprawę Przeczystej Dziewicy! ciekawa tu musi być rzecz, ta cela, którą wielebny mej brat chowa jak swoje pudendum! Mówią, że ma tam całą kuchnię piekielną i smaży na wielkim ogniu kamień filozoficzny. Na pazurki czarcie! tyle mię obchodzi jego kamień filozoficzny, co pierwszy lepszy krzemyczek, i wolałbym w piecyku jego znaleźć jajecznicę, niż największy z kamieni filozoficznych jakie na świecie istnieją. Doszedłszy do galeryi o smukłych kolumnach, odpoczął chwilkę, klnąc nie wiem na ile już milionów fur beczek djabłów, nieskończone te wschody; następuie przez ważkie drzwi północnej wieży, dziś wzbronione dla publiczności, udał się w dalszą drogę. Po kilku minutach, minąwszy izbę dzwonniczną, napotkał rodzaj korytarzyka w bocznem zagłębieniu ściany, a pod sklepieniem nizkie ostrołukowe drzwi, opatrzone w zamek olbrzymi i mocne żelazne okucie, szczegóły, którym mógł się przyjrzeć, dzięki strzelniczemu otworowi, wybitemu naprzeciw w kolistej ścianie schodów. Osoby, któreby chciały dzisiaj drzwi te obejrzeć, poznają je po tym napisie wyrytym na czarnej ścianie: J'Adore Coralie, 1823. Podpisano. Ugène. Podpisano znajduje się w tekście. — Uf! — rzekł Jehan —- to zapewne tutaj. Klucz był w zamku; drzwi tuż przed nosem; pchnął je z lekka i wysunął głowę naprzód. Czytelnik przerzucał zapewne cudowne dzieło Rembrandta, tego Szekspira malarstwa. Śród tyla zachwycających rycin, jedna szczególniej aqua-forta, przedstawiająca, jak się domyślają, Fausta, godną jest uwagi znawców. Wyobraża ciemną celkę: pośrodku stoi stół obciążony przedmiotami rozmaitego rodzaju, jak trupie głowy, globusy, alembiki, cyrkle, pergaminy hieroglificzne. Przed stołem znajduje się czarnoksiężnik, okryty grubym płaszczem, w futrzanym kołpaku naciśniętym po same brwi. Postać jego widzialną jest tylko do pasa. Podniósł się w połowie z ogromnego krzesła, oparł zaciśnięte pięście na stole, i z ciekawością a przerażeniem wpatruje się w wielkie promieniste koło, złożone z liter magicznych, które świeci na tle muru, jako pryzmatycznie rozłożony odblask słoneczny w ciemnicy. Kabalistyczne to słońce zdaje się migotać na ścianie, zapływając pomroczystą celkę tajemniczą swą promiennością. Obraz straszny i piękny zarazem. Coś podobnego do celi Fausta ukazało się właśnie oczom Jehana, gdy się odważył wsunąć głowę w drzwi na pół otwarte. Był to również kącik pogrążony w mroku i zaledwie oświetlony. Postrzegałeś tu także fotel ogromny i stół nie mniejszy, kompasy, alembiki, szkielety zwierząt zawieszone u powały; globus walający się po podłodze; czaszki gryfie obok słojów, w których drżały złote liście; trupie głowy śród pergaminów, pokrytych znakami i literami; grube rękopisy pootwierane i rzucone w nieporządku jedne na drugie, bez względu na łamiące się rogi kart; słowem, wszelkie naukowe rupiecia, a na kupach tych wszędzie pył i pajęczyny. Koła tylko z promienistych liter nie było ; nie było też i czarnoksiężnika, spoglądającego w zachwycie na promieniste widziadło, jako orzeł patrzy na słońce. Cela jednak nie była pustą. W krześle siedział ktoś schylony nad stołem. Jehan, do którego postać ta tyłem odwróconą była, mógł widzieć jeno plecy jego i nadkarcze; bez trudności wszakże poznał łysą tę głowę, którą natura obdarzyła wieczną tonsurą jakby chcąc zewnętrznym onym symbolem zaznaczyć nieodwołalne duchowe powołanie archidyakona. Jehan poznał tedy swego brata; drzwi otworzyły się przecież tak pocichu, że ksiądz Klaudyusz nie spostrzegł jego obecności. Ciekawy żak skorzystał z tego, aby dokładnie obejrzeć celę. Szeroki piec, którego z początku nie spostrzegł, stał na lewo od fotelu, pod okienkiem Promień światła dziennego, wpadający przez ten otwór, przeszywa okrągłą pajęczynę, której delikatny deseń rozpierał się w ramach okienka, a w której środku nieruchomie się trzymał sam budowniczy zasłonki, pająk, jakby centralny supełek koronkowego tego koła. Na piecu stały w nieładzie wszelkiego rodzaju naczynia, kubki gliniane, lejki szklanne, tygle, fajerki z węglami. Jehan z westchnieniem zauważył, że nie było ani jednej patelni. — Ładne mi statki kuchenne! — pomyślał. Zresztą, w piecu się nie paliło i zdawało się nawet, że już oddawna nie było w nim ognia. Szklanna maska, którą Jehan zoczył pomiędzy alchemicznemi przyrządami, służąca zapewne do zasłaniania twarzy archidyakona w czasie robienia niebezpiecznych jakich doświadczeń, leżała w kącie pokryta pyłem i jakby zapomniana. Obok spoczywał niemniej zapylony mieszek, z tym napisem z wierzchu, sadzonym literami miedzianemi: Spira, spera. Inne napisy, według zwyczaju alchemików, w wielkiej liczbie pokrywały ściany; jedne były skreślone inkaustem, inne wyryte ostrzem metalicznym. Mieszanina liter gotyckich, hebrajskich, greckich i rzymskich; napisy porozrzucane bez żadnego porządku, jedne na drugich, bezładnie; świeższe zacierały dawniejsze, a wszystkie powikłane razem, jak gałązki krzaku, jak piki śród utarczki. W istocie, walczyły tu z sobą wszystkie filozofie, wszystkie marzenia, wszystkie mądrości ludzkie. Tam i ówdzie godło jakieś jaśniało pomiędzy innemi, jak chorągiew pośród dzid. Były to po większej części krótkie orzeczenia łacińskie lub greckie, w formułowaniu których celowały średnie wieki: Unde? inde? — Homo homini monstrum. — Astra, castra, nomen, numen. — Mέγα βιϐλίον, μέγα κακόν. — Sapere aude. — Fiat ubi vult. i t. d.; czasami jakiś wyraz nie mający na pozór żadnego znaczenia: Ἀναγκοφαγία; co skrywało być może gorzki przycinek klasztornemu życiu; czasami znowu proste przykazanie karności kościelnej, wyrażone w sześcio-stopowym klassycznym wierszu: Coelestem dominum, terrestrem dicito domnum. Czerniły się także passim i wyciągi z hebrajskich ksiąg, czego Jehan, niewiele się już znający na greczyznie, wcale nie rozumiał; na tem zaś wszystkiem porozsiewane miałeś gwiazdy, postacie ludzi i zwierząt, trójkąty przecinające się, co czyniło pogryzmolony mur celki podobnym do arkusza papieru, po którymby małpa wodziła maczanem w atramencie piórem. Całość izdebki przedstawiała widok opuszczenia i nieporządku, zły zaś stan sprzętów pozwalał przypuszczać, że gospodarza oddawna odwiodły od zwykłej kolei zajęć kłopoty inne. Jakoż sam on pochylony nad ogromnym rękopismem, zdobnym w dziwne malowidła, zdawał się być dręczonym stałą jakąś namiętnością, mieszającą się we wszystkie jego rozmyślania. Tak przynajmniej osądził Jehan, posłyszawszy ten jego monolog głuchy i przerywany zwrotami zastanowienia, jak w snach marzyciela rojącego głośno. — Tak jest, Manu to powiada, Zoroaster tego nauczał! Słońce rodzi się z ognia, księżyc ze słońca; ogień jest duszą wszystkiego; atomy jego pierwiastkowe wylewają się ustawicznie na świat niezliczonemi strumieniami! W punktach, gdzie się te strumienie przecinają na niebie, tworzy się światło; w punktach ich przecięcia się na ziemi, dają złoto... Światło .. złoto : jedno i to samo! Ogień w stanie okrzepłym... Różnica taka zaledwie, jak między przedmiotem widzialnym a dotykalnym, między płynem a ciałem stałem tej samej substancyi; między parą a lodem, nic więcej... To nie są marzenia... to ogólne prawo natury... Ale jak sobie począć, by pochwycić tajemnicę tego prawa? I zaprawdę, to oto światło oblewające mą rękę, to złoto! najzupełniej te same atomy, rozcieńczone jeno według pewnego jakiegoś prawa; trzeba tylko złożyć je teraz według innego pewnego prawa... Ale jak? Niektórzy wpadli byli na myśl zakopania promienia słonecznego. Awerroes... czy Awerroes?... tak Awerroes zakopał jeden taki pod pierwszym filarem lewej strony świątyni Koranu, w wielkim meczecie kordubskim; lecz grobowiec otworzyć i zobaczyć, czy doświadczenie się udało, można będzie dopiero po ośmiu tysiącach lat. — Do djabła! — mruknął Jehan — ot dukat, na który nie każdy umiałby czekać. — ....Inni sądzili — mówił dalej rozmarzony archidyakon — że lepiej jest próbować doświadczeń na promieniach Syryusa. Promienie te atoli rzadko kiedy znajdują się w stanie czystym, z powodu jednoczasowej obecności innych gwiazd. Flamel mniema, że ogień ziemski najzdatniejszym byłby do tego rodzaju operaeyj... Flamel! imię rzeczywiście wybrane... Flamel — Flamma ... Tak jest, ogień. Nic więcej .. Dyament znajduje się w węglu, złoto w ogniu... Ale jak je wydostać?... Magistri twierdzi, że są niektóre imiona kobiet, tak słodkiego i tajemniczego pełne uroku, że dość wymówić je podczas doświadczenia... Przeczytajmy, co o tem powiada Manu; „Gdzie kobiety są poważane, tam radują się bóstwa; gdzie są poniewierane, tam modlitwa przestaje być skuteczną. — Usta kobiety zawsze są czyste, jak woda biegąca, jak promień słoneczny. — Imię kobiety powinno być miłe, słodkie, fantazyjne; powinno się kończyć na samogłoskę długą, i mieć podobieństwo do wyrazów błogosławieństwa...” Tak jest, mędrzec ma słuszność: w istocie Marya, Zofia, Esmeral... Przekleństwo! zawsze ta sama myśl! I zamknął gwałtownie księgę. Ręką potarł czoło, jakby dla opędzenia się prześladującym go marom; następnie wziął ze stołu gwóźdź i mały młotek z rączką, pokrytą kabalistycznemi znakami. — Od niejakiego czasu — rzekł z gorzkim uśmiechem — nie udają mi się już żadne doświadczenia! myśl nieubłagana, nieodżegnana, mną owłada i ogniem mózg mi pali. Nie mogłem nawet odnaleźć tajemnicy Kassyodora, którego lampa gorzała bez knota i bez oliwy. Rzecz prosta, jednak! — Do licha! — bąknął Jehan. — ...I tak więc dość jednej poziomej myśli, by się człowiek stał słabym, by się stał szalonym. O ! jakżeby się ze mnie śmiała Klaudya Pernelle, która nie mogła ani na chwilę odciągnąć Flamela od wielkiego dzieła! Jakto! trzymam w mej dłoni magiczny młotek Zechielego! każdym razem, gdy straszny rabin w głębi swej celi uderzał tym młotkiem w gwóźdź ów, wróg, którego potępił, chociażby był oddalony o dwa tysiące mil, zapadał na stopę w ziemię i więdł. Sam król francuzki wszedł po kolana w bruk swego Paryża za to jedynie, że pewnego wieczora zapukał niebacznie we drzwi czarodzieja... I miało to miejsce lat temu zaledwie trzysta... Posiadam oto młotek i gwóźdź, lecz cóż, narzędzia te nie sa w moich rękach straszniejsze od kowadełka w rękach kowala. A jednakże, chodzi o nic więcej, tylko o odnalezienie magicznego wyrazu, który Zechiele wymawiał, uderzając w swej gwóźdź. — Fraszka! — pomyślał Jehan. — Mniejsza o to, spróbujmy — powiedział żywo archidyakon, — Jeżeli mi się uda, iskierka błękitnawa wytryśnie z główki gwoździa... Emen-Hetan! Emen-Hetan!... Nie, nie to... Sigeani! Sigeani!. Niech gwóźdź ten otworzy grób osobie noszącej imię Phoebusa... Przekleństwo! ciągle, zawsze, wiecznie ta sama myśl!... I z gniewem cisnąwszy młotek, tak się na swej fotel osunął, że Jehan stracił go z oczu za ogromnem wezgłowiem krzesła. Przez minut kilka widział tylko pięść jego, konwulsyjnie ściśniętą na księdze. Nagle dom Klaudyusz powstał, porwał za cyrkiel i w milczeniu wyrył na ścianie wielkiemi literami ten oto wyraz grecki: Á N Á Γ K H. — Mój brat oszalał — rzekł w duchu Jehan. — Bez porównania prościej było napisać Fatum; nie wszyscy przecież obowiązani są umieć po grecku. Archidyakon znów utonął w krześle, biorąc głowę w dłonie, jak chory w gorączce. Żak spoglądał na brata ze zdziwieniem. Nie wiedział wcale, on, który otwierał swe serce przed światem, nie przestrzegał innych praw prócz prawa natury, pozwalał swym namiętnościom wylewać się prostemi spadkami swych skłonności, i u którego jezioro wielkich wzruszeń było ciągle suche, tyle bowiem nowych ścieków wynajdywał dlań co rana.... on nie odgadywał, z jaką wściekłością to morze ludzkich namiętności burzy się i gotuje, pozbawione będąc wszelkiego odpływu ; jak się pieni, jak wzbiera, jak wylewa, jak ryje serce, jak wybucha w wewnętrznych łkaniach i głuchych konwulsyach, dopóki nic nie przełamie tamy i nie utoruje dla siebie łożyska. Poważna i lodowata powierzchowność Klaudyusza Frollo, chłodna ta powłoka stromej a niedostępnej cnoty, zawsze w błąd wprowadzała Jehana. Wesołemu żakowi nigdy i przez myśl nie przeszło, że tyle lawy wrzącej, wściekłej i głębokiej znajduje się pod śnieżnem czołem Etny. Nie wiemy, czy na razie zdał sobie rachunek z tych myśli; to jednak pewne, że chociaż był trzpiotem, zrozumiał, iż widział to, czego nie powinien był widzieć, że podpatrzył duszę swego brata w jednym z najbardziej tajemniczych jej objawów, i że bądź co bądź, nie wypada dać tego poznać Klaudyuszowi. Widząc tedy, że archidyakon znów popadł w poprzednią nieruchawość, Jehan cofnął się pocichu od drzwi pół przymkniętych, i zaczął szustać i tupać nogami jako człowiek, chcący uprzedzić o swojem przybyciu. — Wejdźcie! — zawołał archidyakon z wnętrza celi — czekałem na was. Zostawiłem naumyślnie klucz we drzwiach; wejdźcie, mistrzu Jakóbie. Żak postąpił śmiało naprzód. Archidyakon, któremu podobne odwiedziny w tem miejscu nie bardzo snać przypadły do smaku, aż drgnął na krześle, — Jakto! to ty, Jehanie? — Do usług brata, zawszeć to także ja — odrzekł, nie straciwszy ani jednej kropelki krwi z wesołej, rumianej, nieustraszonej swej twarzy. Ksiądz Klaudyusz ciężko się zasępił. — Po coś tu przybył? — Mój bracie — odrzekł młodzieniec, starając się przybrać minę przyzwoitą, zbiedzoną, skromną, a obracając w rękach czapeczkę z wykazem niewinności — chciałem cię właśnie prosić... — O co? — O trochę nauki moralnej, której bardzo potrzebuję. — Jehan nie śmiał dodać głośno: — „I trochę pieniędzy, których potrzebuję jeszcze więcej.” Ostatnia ta część jego frazesu została mu w myśli. — Jestem bardzo z ciebie niezadowolony — rzekł archidyakon zimno. — Niestety! — westchnął Żak. Ksiądz Klaudyusz zakreślił krzesłem ćwierć koła i mocno się wpatrzył w Jebana. — Rad bardzo jestem, że cię widzę. Wstęp to był zatrważający. Jehan przygotował się do wytrzymania silnego ataku. — Jebanie, odbieram codzień skargi na ciebie. Co znaczy ta bójka, w której pokaleczyłeś małego wice-hrabiego Alberta de Ramonchamp ? — E! — odparł Jehan — wielka mi rzecz, jakiś nędzny paź, który się bawił obryzgiwaniem żaków, galopując po błocie! — A cóż mi powiesz — ciągnął archidyakon — o tym Mahiecie Fargelu, któremu rozdarłeś odzież? Tunicam dechiraverunt, opiewa zażalenie. — A ba! jakaś licha kapota! czy nie o tem mówicie? — W skardze powiedziano tunicam, nie zaś cappettam. Czy umiesz po łacinie? Jehan nic nie odpowiedział. — Tak jest — zawołał ksiądz kiwając głową. — Oto więc, w jakim stanie znajdują się obecnie nauki i literatura. Język łaciński zaledwie rozumiany, syryjski nieznany, grecki tak nie lubiany, że najuczeńsi nie wstydzą się przeskakiwać przez wyraz grecki, nie umiejąc go odczytać nawet, tak, iż w przysłowie już poszło: Graecum est, non legitur. Żak śmiało podniósł oczy. — Mój bracie, czy chcesz abym ci wytłómaczył dobrą francuzczyzną znaczenie napisanego tam na murze wyrazu greckiego ? — Jakiego wyrazu? — ÁNÁΓKH. Lekki rumieniec pokrył policzki archidyakona, jak kłębek dymu zdradzający na zewnątrz ukryte w głębi wstrząśnienia wulkanu. Żak zaledwie na to zwrócił uwagę. — Dobrze, Jehanie — wycedził starszy brat z trudnością; — powiedz, co znaczy ten wyraz? — Fatalizm. Bladość wróciła na twarz Klaudyusza, a Jehan mówił dalej niedbale : — A ten wyraz niżej, wyryty tą samą ręką, Ἀναγνέια znaczy nieczystość. Widzisz bracie, że język grecki nie jest mi zupełnie obcy. Archidyakon milczał. Ta lekcya greckiego języka wprawiła go w zadumanie. Młody Jehan, sprytny jak zepsute dziecko, osądził, że chwila była dogodną dla wyrażenia prośby. Głosem więc jak najsłodszym rzekł: — Mej dobry bracie, czyliż więc już wcale mię nie kochasz, że się tak srożysz na mnie za parę nędznych kuksów i kułaków, rozdanych w dobrej sprawie, nie wiem już jakim chłopcom i bałwanom, quibusdam marmosetts? Widzisz, dobry bracie Klaudyuszu, że znam się trochę i na łacinie. Wszystka ta przecież pieszczotliwa obłuda nie wywarła na surowym starszym bracie Jehana zamierzonego wpływu. Cerber nie dał się złapać na miodowe ciastko. Czoło archidyakona nie straciło ani jednej zmarszczki. — Do czego to wszystko zmierza? — zagadnął sucho. — A więc! oto do czego! — odrzekł odważnie Jehan — potrzebuję pieniędzy. Na to bezwstydne oświadczenie, twarz archidyakona przybrała wyraz całkowicie mentorski i ojcowski. — Wiesz, mości Jehanie, że nasza ziemia Tirechappe, razem z czynszem i intrata dwudziestu i jednej chaty, nie przynosi więcej nad trzydzieści dziewięć liwrów jedenaście susów, sześć denarów paryzkich. Summa ta dwa razy większa niż z czasów dzierżawy braci Paclet, ale nie jest bynajmniej wystarczającą. — Potrzebuję pieniędzy — rzekł stoicznie Jehan. — Wiesz, że z rozkazu kapituły majętność naszą zaliczono do bezpośrednio lennych ziem biskupstwa paryzkiego, i że dla uwolnienia się od tego zaszczytu trzeba nam płacić J. W. biskupowi dwie srebrne pozłacane marki, wartości sześciu liwrów paryzkich. Otoż, tych dwóch marek nie mogłem jeszcze uzbierać. Wiesz o tem dobrze. — Wiem, że potrzebuję pieniędzy — powtórzył po raz trzeci Jehan. — I na cóż ich potrzebujesz? Pytanie to zapaliło przed oczami Jehana promień nadziei. Złagodniał znowu i słodkim głosem odpowiedział: — Wierzaj, kochany bracie Klaudyuszu, że nie udałbym się do ciebie w złej jakiej intencyi. Nie myślę bynajmniej rozbijać się za twoje pieniądze po gospodach, ani paradować po ulicach Paryża w opończy ze złotogłowia, z pachołkiem z tyłu, cum meo laquasio. Nie, mej bracie, powoduje raną chęć zrobienia pewnego dobrego uczynku. — Jakiego dobrego uczynku? — spytał Klaudyusz trochę zdziwiony. — Dwóch moich przyjaciół postanowiło kupić chrzestną bieliznę na podarek dla dziecka pewnej ubogiej wdowy z zakładu Haudryetek. Chodzi tutaj o spełnienie chrześciańskiego obowiązku. Będzie to kosztowało trzy złote, a chciałbym należeć do składki. — Jak się nazywają ci twoi przyjaciele? — Piotr Maczugan i Baptysta Łowiptak. — Hm! — rzekł archidyakon — nazwiska te tak się zgadzają z dobrym uczynkiem, jak annata z wielkim ołtarzem. To pewna, że Jehan bardzo źle wybrał nazwiska swoich przyjaciół. Uczuł to sam, ale trochę za późno. — Zresztą — mówił dalej przenikliwy ksiądz Klaudyusz — cóż to za podarunek, który ma kosztować trzy złote, i to dla dziecka kobiety od Haudryetek? I od kiedyż to wdowy z zakładu Haudry'ego, mają dzieci w pieluchach? Jehan raz jeszcze wypłynąć musiał na czystą wodę. — A no, więc cóż? — zawołał — potrzebuję pieniędzy, żeby się zabawić dzisiejszego wieczora z Izabelką Thierrye w Rajskiej-dolince. — Rozpustniku nędzny! — wykrzyknął ksiądz. — Ἀναγνέια — rzekł Jehan. Ta cytata, wzięta ze ściany celki i przytoczona być może w złośliwej myśli, sprawiła na księdzu szczególne wrażenie. Zagryzł wargi, a gniew jego zgasł w rumieńcu. — Idź precz — rzekł do Jehana. — Czekam na pewną osobę. Żak odezwał się jeszcze do brata: — Bracie Klaudyuszu, daj mi przynajmniej jedne złotówkę paryzką na jadło. — Jakie postępy uczyniłeś w dekretaliach Gracyana? —zagadnął w miejsce odpowiedzi ksiądz Klaudyusz. — Zgubiłem swe seksterna. — A w języku łacińskim ? — Skradziono mi mej egzemplarz Horacyusza. — A w nauce Arystotelesa ? — Dalibóg! bracie, wspomnij-no sobie tego Ojca Kościoła, który powiedział, że wszystkie błędy heretyków wyszły z ciemnych manowców metafizyki Arystotelesa... Do djabła Arystoteles! nie głupim gubić swej wiary dla jego metafizyki! — Młodzieńcze — rzekł archidyakon — słuchaj, podczas ostatniego wjazdu króla, znajdował się w orszaku pewien szlachcic, nazwiskiem Filip de Comines. Na czapraku jego konia wyszyte było to godło, które radzę ci wziąść pod rozwagę: „Qui non laborat non manducet.” Żak zachował czas jakiś milczenie, z palcem przy uchu, z oczami spuszczonemi, z twarzą niezadowoloną. Nagle odwrócił się do Klaudyusza z żywością pliszki: — To więc, dobry bracie, odmawiasz mi jednej złotówki paryzkiej na kupienie kawałka chleba? — „Qui non laborat non manducet” Na tę odpowiedź nieugiętego archidyakona, Jehan zakrył twarz rękami, jak łkająca kobieta i zawołał z wyrazem rozpaczy: Ο τοτοτοτοτοῖ! — Co to ma znaczyć? — zapytał Klaudyusz zdziwiony tym niespodziewanym wyskokiem. — Jakto co! — odpowiedział żak, śmiało podnosząc na Klaudyusza oczy, które przygniótł był kułakami, aby udać płaczącego — przecież to po grecku. Jest-to anapest Eschyla, wybornie malujący boleść. I parsknął tak komicznym i gwałtownym śmiechem, że nawet archidyakon się uśmiechnął. Było to oczywiście winą Klaudyusza: dlaczegóż bo do tego stopnia zepsuł chłopca? — O! dobry bracie Klaudyuszu — odezwał się znów Jehan, ośmielony tym uśmiechem — popatrz na moje trzewiki. Jestże w świecie koturn tragiczniejszy od ciżemek z wywalonemi językami? Archidyakon prędko wrócił do poprzedniej swej surowości. — Przyślę ci nowe obuwie, ale nie czekaj na pieniądze. — Tylko mały parisis, bracie — błagał Jehan. — Nauczę się na pamięć Gracyana, będę wierzył w Boga i stanę się prawdziwym Pitagorasem nauki i cnoty. Ale daj małą paryzką złotówkę, przez litość! Azaliż chcesz, aby głód pochłonął mię, którego paszcza otwiera się oto przedemną głębsza, czarniejsza i srarodliwsza od posad Tartaru, lub od czeluści mniszego nosa? Ksiądz Klaudyusz pokiwał głową: — „Qui non laborat...” Jehan nie pozwolił dokończyć. — No, to i dobrze, do pioruna! — zawołał — niech żyje uciecha! Będę pił, bił, tłukł dzbanki i chodził do dziewcząt! I to powiedziawszy, rznął czapką o ścianę i klasnął palcami jak kastanietem. Archidyakon spojrzał nań ponuro. — Jehanie, Jehanie! nie masz ty duszy. — W takim razie, według Epikura, nie mam niewiadomo czego, zlepionego z czegoś co nie ma nazwy. — Jehanie, trzeba żebyś na seryo pomyślał o poprawie. — Czy to tak — mówił łobuz, spoglądając kolejno to na brata, to na stojące na piecu alembiki — jak widzę, tu wszystko rogate, i myśli i flaszki! — Jehanie, na ślizkiej, na bardzo ślizkiej jesteś drodze. Czy wiesz dokąd dążysz? — Do gospody, na pohulankę — odparł Jehan. — Pohulanka wiedzie wprost ku pręgierzowi. — Ba, ku pręgierzowi! Latarnia to jak i inne, być nawet może, że z taką właśnie Dyogenes byłby znalazł człowieka, jakiego szukał. — Pręgierz stoi tuż przy szubienicy. — Szubienica jest to szala, na której jednym końcu człowiek, a na drugim ziemia cała. Czyliż nie chlubnie być człowiekiem? — Szubienica prowadzi do piekła. — Piekło, wielkie duchów ognisko, zgoda. — Jehanie, Jehanie, źle skończysz. — Ale za to dobrze zacznę. W tej chwili dał się słyszeć odgłos kroków na schodach. — Cicho! — rzekł archidyakon, kładąc palec na usta — mistrz Jakób idzie. Słuchaj Jehanie — dodał zniżonym głosem: — nie waż się nigdy mówić o tem, co tu posłyszysz, lub zobaczysz. Schowaj się czemprędzey pod piec i ani jednego słówka! Żak bez oporu wgramolił się pod piec; w kryjówce tej atoli przyszła mu myśl, myśl płodna, jak się okazało, w następstwa. — Ale, ale, bracie Klaudyuszu, dać mi musisz dwuzłotówkę, żebym milczał. — Cicho! będziesz ją miał. — O nie! trzeba teraz dać. — Masz do stu par! — rzekł archidyakon, rzucając mu z gniewem sakwę. Jehan zasunął się w głąb schronienia i drzwi się otworzyły.